At the Beach
by Izzi-Scarlett
Summary: Oneshot! Okay... Me and my friends desided to play a writing game and... Well, this is the story we wrote!... 4X3 2X5


**Heyaaaa! This is the first EVER fanfic I have written. Well when I said I wrote it, I didn't really me and my friends were playing a game on a BBM group (they don't know about fanfiction, so they just thought they were playin a game... Mwh ha haha!). I've edited it a bit 'cause some of it was a bit... Ahem... Weird? Any thing in bold brackets is me and my friends taking, it just makes it funnier! Also by the way me and my friends call each numbuh 1 and stuff 'cause we all like KND! I'm called numbuh 4 and the two I was playing with are called numbuh 5 and numbuh 3 (we are all girls just to make that clear, just silly, weird, random, crazy people!) okay on with what our minds created coming home from the beach! Woo! Hope you like it!**

Once apon a time the TND (teens next door) were here at the beach. Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 were all playing in the sea (shallow enough for numbuh 4). Suddenly Numbuh 3 fell but Numbuh 4 caught her in time. Numbuh 3 looked into Numbuh 4's eyes. Numbuh 4 was about to kiss her when Hoagie (Numbuh 2pushed their faces together and made it happen faster! Everyone laughed at them, then a massive wave came and washed Numbuh 2 and 5 away into deeper parts of the sea.

"Crud! Ruined the perfect moment!" Numbuh 4 was annoyed, he really like Numbuh 3,

"I know right!" said Numbuh 3.

"Watch yo' mouth, Numbuh 4! Didn't you know there's a huge sea monster living in theses seas?" Numbuh 5 shouted as she was far away,

"Yeah, so what? As if some pussy monster can take me down!" Numbuh 4 shouted back,

"So full of ya self, aren't ya?" asked Numbuh 5, "yo' can't even swim!"

"CRUD!" and with that Numbuh 4 started to drown, and from down beneath him the water started to tremble!

"WALLY!" yelled Numbuh 3, as she tried to keepI him from drowning,

"Uh, guys... The waters only to my ankles... sated Numbuh 1,

"Oh, right... Well... Huh...yeah,"they said as they got out of the water. When suddenly after they were all out of the water Numbuhs 2 and 5 started making out! **(YOLO!) **Once they finished eating each other faces **(thanks #4 she says sarcastically) **the most biggest sea monster came out the sea! It was controlled by the DCFDTL,

"Alright, Teens next Doomed, give us Kuki and no one gets hurt!" they said. Wally just wekuki coo coo bananas crazy on them and shout angrily,

"If you even touch MY Kuki, I will kick so hard in the jewels you will have to pee put of your belly button!"

"Yeah! If you touch Wally's Kuki we will kick you in the balls!" shouted Numbuh 5,

"Well, well, well, poor defenceless Kuki is already ours! Hahahahaha! Laughed the DCFDTL. Wally fell to the ground and screamed,

"NOOOOOO! Come back here you Delightful dorks!"

"We haven't even left yet! God, we knew you could be fence at times, but come on! Giant sea monster, not that hard to miss!" the DCFDTL said,

"And speaking of hardnesses..." Kuki said while pointing at Wally. Wally looked down, went bright red and turned around,

"Hey! Every one look at the dude with the stiffie!" laughed Numbuh 363'

"Wally! You've got a slight lump in your trunks!" laughed Numbuh 2,

"Oh crud! Numbuh 2 you've had loads of these of Numbuh 5 how do you get them down?" Wally panicked,

"Think of your dad naked," #2 replied,

"What? That disgusting! I'm not doing that!" #4 shouted,

"only 'cause it'll make it higher!" said #5'

"Ha ha, nice one Numbuh 5 but let's not worry about Numbuh 4, let's concentrate on getting Numbuh 3 back!" said #1. Kuki punched the sea monster and it let her go and fell over,

"No need," said Numbuh 3 while wipping hands.

**Sooo... What do you think? Like I said I edited it a bit, I was longer but I cba to type it all out! The game we were playing was called, we I don't know the name but basically you write a sentence then the next person writes one and so on until some writes 'THE END' it was mainly me and my friend amiee (numbuh 5) writing it my other friend Katie (who we call numbuh 3) had some input but it had nothing to do with the story. She was like 'what do you think Kellie will say when she reads all of these?' Kellie is another one of my friends who's in the BBM group we played that game in (she's called numbuh 1!)**

**Anywho what D'ya think? Please r&r pwitty pweez with sprinkles on top! Xoxo**


End file.
